Scarves, bandannas, keffiyehs, and shemaghs (collectively, head gear) have long been used to protect the head and face of the wearer from heat, cold, wind, precipitation, mud, sand, and dust. Often head gear is provided as a large square, which is folded, wrapped, or twisted around the user to provide protection, visibility, and ease of use. One popular style of wearing such head gear includes folding the large square into a triangle, which facilitates wrapping the head gear around the user's face and head. In general, the head gear can be secured to the user's head by tying and knotting together two triangle ends, employing varying degrees of snugness in hopes of a correct, secure, and lasting tie-off.
In addition, existing head gear can be made of natural, primarily hydrophilic fibers, such as cotton, which while often comfortable, can become saturated with water, including the breath of the user. Natural fabrics also can stretch, lose shape, and be susceptible to slipping off of the user's face unless frequently re-knotted. Other often used fibers also may tend to stretch or become misshapen, so that the head gear secured around the user's face may become inconveniently misaligned or may slip off the user's nose and face. Therefore, typical head gear tend to be ill-suited for active individuals, such as athletes, dancers, off-road vehicle riders, extreme sports enthusiasts, soldiers, or open-range cattle management personnel.